starshot_levelworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Starshot Levelworld! Main Page/Sector 1
''Intro 1: The Start of it All'' Grand Spahk.PNG|All right, here we are guys! We're at Paralam! We gotta dominate everything we see, since this island is invaded by evil forces! Maia.png|Okay! Lord of the Bangs.png|O K A Y. Flurr(y).png|Erkay. LIEON.PNG|OKAY! WAWEEGEE.png|WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Grand Spahk.PNG|THE REASON WHY THEY'RE HERE IS BECAUSE AN OLD VILLAIN HAS INVADED THIS ISLAND... AND HE WANTS TO DESTROY ALL. Grand Spahk.PNG|I hope you guys are prepared to see WHAT COMES AT US! EvilCM.png|(Cookie suddenly appears and destroys Lieon) I AM COOKIE MASTERSON! EvilCM.png|Why am I here? I will explain... EvilCM.png|After SSLW (original) ended, most of TSRITW's characters quit the series... INCLUDING ME. EvilCM.png|All of the characters who quit went to the Scrapyard, and guess who I met... Cuatro.png|'Cookie': THE LEGENDARY EL FANTASMA DE LA PREGUNTA CUATRO, or just "Cuatro", who is really into cherry-filled donuts for some reason. EvilCM.png|I even got to try out the rides at El Número de Carnaval! EvilCM.png|Then, I made a deal with him. EvilCM.png|He said that he can give me immunity to weird attacks. EvilCM.png|He also gave me this cool ultibazooka! EvilCM.png|And now, I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL SOMEWHERE IN SECTOR B! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! EvilCM.png|I also became a villain. They're like antagonists, but, well... GET MORE ATTENTION. You know, like Cuatro? Fizzie.png|How did I get from the Poppy Plains to here? LIEON.PNG|(lieon gets up, revealed to be slightly injured) ...ow... Flurr(y).png|El Fantasma De La Pregunta! Just join our side, okay?! Flurr(y).png|And I don't know how to kill you without weirding you out. Break you I supposed, but like BREAK your limbs. And your soul. Cuatro.png|I’m a villain. ''Wave 1: Welcome Back! SPLATBACKS!!!.png|SAVE SOME KARMA FOR YA LLAMA, DARN'A ARMA'S GOIN' GET ME, GET READY FOR WAVE DONE STUN GUN FUN ONE! Flurr(y).png|That wave intro was weird. Grand Spahk.PNG|Same. Jello.PNG|(JELLO INTRO: The Jello hops by and soon flails around aggressively and in a threatening manner.) F18FC9F9-23F2-4D05-A34B-419C4F6BAABF.jpeg|(''laser blasts the Jello) Jello.PNG|(the jello takes 3 damage and jumps on fizzie) Fizzie.png|OW! WHY DIDN’T THAT DO MUCH DAMAGE!? IT WAS A LASER BLAST! WAWEEGEE.png|WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (hits the jello with his racket, doing 3 damage) Jello.PNG|(12/20) (hops on Flurr) Flurr(y).png|(blocks half of it, talking halved damage) F18FC9F9-23F2-4D05-A34B-419C4F6BAABF.jpeg|(laser blasts Jello again) Jello.PNG|(make your own character page please.) (takes 4 damage this time) (8/20) F18FC9F9-23F2-4D05-A34B-419C4F6BAABF.jpeg|(laser blasts the Jello continuously) Jello.PNG|(dies) 4B2E7FFD-2F2C-4B4B-AEB6-2BD8AAB6BCF5.gif this is fine.PNG|(in some cowboy 90's style) YE WON YE WON YEH YE WON DA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE! B0F7576A-6AA6-4A9F-9BE7-C4D58DFED3FF.png|Actually, we should make it a little shorter and simpler, something like... 0DD5AFF4-F0CD-4C90-851B-82650CE92995.png This is fine.PNG|Just no 'ye idiot. ''Wave 2: Buff and Tough'' QUESTION HOUND.PNG|I'VE GOT TWO QUESTIONS: YOU READY FOR ROUND TWO, OR ARE YOU GONNA POUND GOO?! Zarzy.PNG|(Zarzy intro! The Zarzy walks until sitting back down, with an acorn hitting it. It doesn't take lots of damage.) EA80CBD1-9DFB-482B-9FF0-DF02F76BD04A.png|NEW HERO! Meet Red, the very first protector of Piggy Island! (slashes at the Zarzy) Zarzy.PNG|(takes 4 damage) (26/30) (headbutts spahk) Grand Spahk.PNG|NOBODY HEADBUTTS ME! (fist drops the Zarzy, doing 6 damage to it) F18FC9F9-23F2-4D05-A34B-419C4F6BAABF.jpeg|You know what I’m talking about here. Fizzie laser blasts Zarzy. Zarzy.PNG|(hit for three damage) (suddenly gets dabbed on) DAB ON EM HATAS.png|DAB ON 'EM HATERS!!! Zarzy.PNG|(becomes distracted by the coolness) (17/30) Rothion.png|(hits the zarzy for 4 damage) (Zarzy: 13/30) EA80CBD1-9DFB-482B-9FF0-DF02F76BD04A.png|(slices ''the '''Zarzy') Shallare.png|Hi! I’m here to help! (uses Gear Grinder on a Zalzy) B0F7576A-6AA6-4A9F-9BE7-C4D58DFED3FF.png|Aww great. It’s you again. Book name.png|Don’t kill Shellare! You don’t know what it does!